weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thejyc
Hello! This is General Beegee's talk page! Please do not spam, and remember to sign your messages with a signature! Have a great BEEGEE Day! Sorry Sorry about the little trouble their but I fixed your page to what it used to be and I protected it so new and unregistered users can't edit it and I blocked the guy who spamed it too Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 17:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Which page? General Beegee Just wanted to stop by saying "hi." Now... "bye." --User: Kadreegee Let's chat GoWeegeeGo 15:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Good News ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee was entirly blocked from wikia. I saw that one of his favorite wikis is The Boondocks Info Center. I checked it out and the wiki was completly destroyed. However he added something bad about you on every page. I also checked every other wiki he is on and he was blocked. Galaxeegee 22:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ? What did I ever do to him? General Beegee 23:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know he must just be mad about you blocking him or something. In my opinion that's something stupd to be mad about unless someone blocked someone for no reason, but you didn't. Hey Go on chat General Beegee 23:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I can after you unblock me Who are you? General Beegee 18:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) you won't save yourself No matter if you blocked me in your wikia....i am still able to report you. Delete the murkekow stuff for good. i am being serious. --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 22:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well: 1.-Weegee Fad Died in 2009,and we made fun of them. 2.-These Weegee articles are already deleted in the wiki 3.-If there are still articles left it was because we were on a deleting spree but Brandon Rhea blocked us for no reason. 4.-We told all of you to expect people "damaging" your wikis if you had Murkekow stuff in it 5.-Murkekow never was a friend of Beegee. Ever. good point No,actually it's a bad point. The only reason why we did so it was because you had Murkekow Articles in it. If there was any other spammers these weren't us. --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 22:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey For you info. they spammed us before i added to murkekow stuff to it. And, if you want me to delete them, you have to promise to help my wiki out, after I unblock you. General Beegee 23:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey I lied to you my real account is Murkekow Alt. but it was blocked by Brandon Rhea for no reason. And ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee was trying to remove the Murkekow spam from your wiki. If you don't remove it I'll tell Brandon Rhea to block admins on your wiki. Murkekow Alt. 23:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ImaSmoothCriminal I don't think ImaSmoothCriminal is GoWaweeegeeGo. But I also don't think GoWaweegeeGo is Murkekow Alt. We need to get him to tell us the truth. Ceegee 14:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oath of Full Weegee Power Do you: *Promise not to change the layout of the wiki? *Not to delete good pages? *Not to block people without reason? *Not to request closure of this wiki? Say yes or no. GoWeegeeGo 15:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes General Beegee 23:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ZALLEO, THAT'S ME.Zalleo 00:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Hey there, want to join my wiki? http://greatbeegee.wikia.com General Beegee 00:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think he would become a "Murkekow" because he hates Murkekow and TGMW is pretty much destroyed anyways. He might however, spam the wiki. Ceegee 13:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) That's...sort of what I meant. A Major Wikia Contributor 13:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you ok? Ceegee 16:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? -Ruler of Beegee Universe! Head of Beegee Army! 16:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Well on GoWeegeeGo's talk page you sounded angry and also you put " a very angry Beegee" also your picture is a face crying. Ceegee 16:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) LOL, the crying face is just my avatar, and yeah, I was a bit angry at his comment. (Also wanted to try out a new signature). Ruler of Beegee Universe! Head of Beegee Army! 17:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Well ok I was just wondering. Ceegee 17:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, what about go on chat? http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia It's much easier than leaving messages on talk pages back and forth. Ruler of Beegee Universe! Head of Beegee Army! 17:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea who deleted all of those pages but I know a way to check which ones they were. Ceegee (talk) 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) How? Can you give me the link please? General Beegee Talk } Here is the link. Every page that was deleted I remember deleting so it might just be a glitch. Ceegee (talk) 23:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, can you also go on chat? General Beegee Talk } Well that wiki was a bust. Do you know any good wikis I could join? Ceegee (talk) 01:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I guess I won't join that wiki even though I don't even know what that is about. Why did they block you from chat? Ceegee (talk) 01:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yingee-Yangee Should I delete Yingee-Yangee? It's pretty much the same thing as Pureegee. Ceegee (talk) 20:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Zalleo just remade Barneegee and Barneegee Drawn. Ceegee (talk) 00:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC)I I was just letting you know. Ceegee (talk) 02:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Changes I took away leaderboards, some users got too competitive and didn't care about the wiki, and make everything spam/useless edits to go up. I know you were #1, I hope you understand. Weegee 20:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) HI and lets make a fake fitgh on a murkekow wiki its a trick i will become a murkekow andbecome an admin on all of their wikis and block them for infitnity. Beegee, I Can't chat on your wiki, my mom and dad said so Zalleo (talk) 18:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Zalleo Look at my new blog see you soon or not LLRweegee. Rules I added rules to Weegeepedia. You can see it in the navigation bar on top of the wiki. Spread it to everyone you know on the wiki but LLRweegee, Can Candy Canes Ceegee?, and D lear. Get familiar with the rules yourself too. Link. Weegee 19:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Beegee day have lots of fun on the wiki and look on merigrock wiki i saw your message Have you liked Toon Beegee? Have you liked the picture "Toon Beegee" that I have made for you? QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 17:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Hey I'm back sorry for being gone so long. Ceegee (talk) 16:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Add some pictures in Great Beegee Wiki I will try soon. QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 17:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Beegee, about that Apocaleegee page, it was a What If? situation, I know Snoreegee has not woken up yet, I was making what would happen IF Snoreeegee woke up, not when he wakes up right now! SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady